Une pas si mauvaise jounée
by Anna-katchan
Summary: que fais Draco lorsqu'il se reveille de mauvaise humeur le matin?il se vange sur Potter bien sur! DracoxHarry et yaoi en folie XD
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Anna-katchan

Base : Hary Potter

Genre : Yaoi bien sur !

Couple : Draco x Harry

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K.Rowling…snif…veux Draco…

_Remarque_ : Petite fanfic bête mais pas méchante

* * *

Rien que le fait de me lever le matin est une raison pour être de mauvaise humeur ! Et puis il fait froid ! Bon réfléchissons…j'ai quoi comme cours ce matin….hum…voyons...oui, je commence par potion…et une raison de plus pour être de mauvaise humeur ! J'ai beau être le « chouchou » de prof (ben quoi c'est vrai faut regarder la vérité en face) moi aussi j'me fait chier en potion !(Bon OK j'suis vraiment de très mauvaise humeur…et plus j'y pense pire c'est ! Manquerait plus que Potter fasse son apparition et mon bonheur serait complet….) 

-Malfoy c'est Rogue qui m'envoi te chercher t'es en retard !

-Po…POTTER !(nan j'y croit pas…c'est qui le sadique qui a fait ça !On veut ma mort c'est ça ?...Tien on dirait qu'il a courut…l'est plutôt sexy comme ça tout sexy et tout haletant….NAN je ne suis pas un vieux pervers….j'suis pas vieux d'abord….et puis Potter et pas mal faut bien l'avouer…et les gouttes de sueur qui coulent le long de son coup Ne gâchent rien…

-Dépêche toi !

-Ouai c'est bon j'arrive ! (rhoo quel rabat-joie celui la)

_après le cour de potion…_

-Bon premier cour de potion : finit ! Le bon coté de la chose (parce qu'il y en a un mauvais ?) c'est que j'ai 3h de pause….Et Potter aussi(allez pas vous imaginer des choses),je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu(no comment)…alors voyons voir ce que j'ai comme potions marantes…le transformer en Lama ?nan c'est pas la bonne histoire(1) du poison ?pas assez drôle….oh oh ma p'tite potion de vérité chérie…on va ce marrer !

Allons y !c'est parti mon titi (quoi c pas titi ? mais je dit ce que je veux ! )

_Dans le grand parc..._

-Hello Potter!

-Qu'est-ce'tu veux Malfoy?

-(ne pas m'énerver...rester calme zen...) Et ben tu vois...en fait je m'étais dit que vu que le prof t'avais bien engueler tu aurais peut être besoin d'un petit remontant (nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer…pff) Et donc j'ai préparé ça exprès pour toi..(Ben c'est vrai c'est exprès pour lui…niark niark )

-…eu…

-Quoi? T'as peur de quoi? Que ça te transforme en Lama?ou que ce soi du poison?Nan mais sérieux Potter pour qui tu me prend?(j'y avait pensé mais pour divers raisons j'ai préférer éviter…et puis c'est pas assez marrant..quoique le Lama…)

Bon ben on va pas y passer la nuit!(y'a plus intéressant a faire la nuit …nan je suis pas un vieux pervers j'vous l'ai déjà dit je suis pas vieux!faut écouter un peu!rhoo)

-…

-Et puis tu m'saoul j'me casse!(...3…2…1…)

-Malfoy attend!

-(Timing parfait! T'assures Potter!)…Quoi?

-Ben…eu…si ça peut te faire plaisir j'veux bien le boire ton truc…

-(A ben c'est pas trop tôt!)…d'accord…tien… (j'fais bien le timide vous trouvez pas?)

-glou…glou…(note de l'auteur:désolé g rien trouvé d'autre pour le bruitage )

-Alors Potter qu'est-ce que t'as envi de dire?

-…Je t'aime!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_Mais que va-il se passer….suspense…_

Reviews please

(1)Love Kuzco !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Anna-katchan 

Base : Hary Potter

Genre : Yaoi comme d'hab quoi mdr

Couple : Draco x Harry

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K.Rowling…snif…veux Draco…

_Remarque_ : Petite fanfic bête mais pas méchante.Réctification TRES bete mdr

* * *

-QUOI ! oO

-Je t'aime

-(retenez moi je défaille….ooooooh des zolies n'éléphants roses !bonzour les zolies n'éléphants roses….oooooh un lama bleu ! Bonjour messieurs le lama !)

-Draco ça va ? Oh ! Draco !

-(….tien mais c'est la voie de Potter ! Bonjour Potter….)

-Draco… (J'crois qu'on l'a perdu !)

-hngn ?...Arg ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que…. Oh Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...Alors attend…Je suis allé voir Potter…pourquoi déjà ?...ah oui…la potion !...et puis…et puis….eu…il a dit…qu'il m'aimait voila c'est ça !;;;QU'IL M'AIMAIT !...oula ! Je vais redefaillir …au secours…aidez moi…..

-Draco ça va ?t'es tout pale !

-(rhoo ça y est tu m'as pourri mon groove de jeune fille fragile !bravo !)

-Draco…

-(Bon j'vais le regarder peut-être que si il voit que je réagi il va se taire !...ça y est j'te regarde t'es content ?t'es….torse nu !Depuis quand ?...hum…l'est pas mal du tout j'avais jamais remarqué !...bon peu être un peu déjà…hum...il embrasse plutôt bien...mais attend de voir ce qu'est capable de faire un Malefoy !...ben ?c'est déjà finit ?

-Je t'aime Draco...

-(Quoi ?j'suis sensé répondre la ?Ben qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise : je ne l'aime pas !bon peu être un peu...mais un tout petit peu alors…hé qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Potter revient !QUOI ? Faut que j'aille le chercher en plus ?c'est pas ma faute si il est pas patient !il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout lui ! Déjà que je sis sensé être de mauvaise humeur.D'abord il m'oblige a aller en cour de potion puis il me pourrit mon groove (1) !ensuite il me casse mon tripp du : »je vais lui foutre la honte de sa vie ! »Et en plus il faut que j'aille le chercher !...bon d'accord…)Potter attend !

-Quoi ?

-(comment je l'ai rattrapé ? c'est un secret…) ben…eu…je... (Et en plus il me force à être timide…mais quel emmerdeur j'vous jure !)...moi…moiaussipotterjetaime !

-tu peu répéter ?

-(…no comment) Moi aussi Potter…malheureusement…MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !

Hum…vu comme il embrasse j'ai l'impression que ma nuit sera plus agréable que ma journée…

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**by Anna-katchan**

C'est une de mes 1ere fics dites moi se que vous en pensez!

(1)Love toujours Kuzco mdr

(Peu être encore un p'tit chap. avec un lemon si j'ai le temps mdr)

Draco : n'en mais ta vu se que tu me fais dire !èé

Harry : ben te plain pas !tout ce que je dis moi c « Je t'aime Draco… »

Anna-katchan : ben si vous étés pas content vous pouvez partir !

Draco et Harry :…

Anna-katchan : nan je blaguais revenez ! çç


End file.
